The Husk
by Seamitar X
Summary: Yancy has changed her fate and is back on Route 5 before meeting Zander THIS IS A CONTINUATION OF TRANSCEIVERSHIPPING, A STORY I WROTE A WHILE AGO. READ IT BEFORE READING THIS (Slight elements of TransceiverShipping, there will be more in my next story) I am working on a submit your own OC story here: /s/13533961/1/Aftermath, I'm accepting until I have enough


A/N: This is a CONTINUATION story of TransceiverShipping, one of my previous stories, it is HIGHLY recommended that you go read that one before this! I know it's been a while since the last chapter in that story, so I hope you enjoy this!

"Go straight into Nimbasa," I say.

Gaster raises his eyebrows, "Madame? Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, and I want to go into Nimbasa, with the limo."

Gaster is visibly shocked, "Umm...uh...o-of course."

He slowly drives into the city until we reach the Ferris Wheel. As I walk out of the limo, I see a look of shock on Zander's face.

"A-a-are y-you N-n-Nancy?!" he stammers out.

I giggle, "Yeah, but you can call me Yancy," I say, winking, sticking out my tongue and making a peace sign.

His jaw drops, "You mean... you're Yancy?!"

I giggle some more, "Yeah, yeah I am. Do you wanna ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"U-uhhh...sure…" he says, blushing a cherry red curtain.

As we got on the ride and sit on the other side of one another I realize that Zander is blushing more than he usually did. I had decided that I wouldn't follow what my imagination showed and I would be more outgoing.

"Why are you blushing so much?" I ask, walking over and sitting on his side of the car.

He blushes more, "Uhh...I-I d-don't want to say.."

"That looked like it was painful to say," I remark.

He laughs nervously, "You have no idea…" he faces away from me.

'This is your chance, Yancy!' I say to myself, 'Don't listen to your over imaginative side.'

"To be fair," I say aloud, "I'm not disappointed."

I move in closer as his face (if it was even possible) turned more red. He turns to face me and I lean in closer, when suddenly the Ferris Wheel jerks to a stop. Before I say what happens, FUCK YOU CLICHES!!! If you hadn't guessed it already, Zander fell on top of me, BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! As if that wasn't bad enough, his hands fell right on an area where they usually shouldn't be. Hint: They're right above my stomach.

Right away Zander jumped right off me, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't- I-it wasn't-"

I swear he's blushing so hard I think he's gonna pop a blood vessel. Then again, I'm not a whole lot better.

"Y-yeah," I stutter, trying my best to hide my obvious blush.

"Excuse the interruption passengers," a voice crackled over the PA, "We are working on fixing the problem now."

"You're... surprisingly...agile," I say trying to change the subject, I had noticed that in my imagination Zander was more muscular and faster over flexible, "You...um...jumped up without...um...pressing down with your... hands…"

I could tell I just made things worse as he kept blushing, "Umm...Years of core building and not skipping leg day…specific training…"

"...so...how long were you waiting for me?"

Glad to have a different subject to talk about, he says, "Just a few minutes, not long…"

Damn, my choices really made things more awkward, "I'm-"

I look up, shocked. Zander's eyes are suddenly a vibrant cyan color.

"Ummmmm…

"'Ummmmm' what?" he responds, his eyes the normal brown.

"Your eyes just turned...blue…"

"...what?" he says.

"Maybe…" I start, "You were being Hypnotised by a Psychic-type?"

He looks paranoid, "Is it just me or do you feel something?"

"Uh, like what?"

Suddenly, he sat up ramrod straight, panic in his eyes, "I-I need to go, now! Jaws! Dragon Claw on the glass, then fly to Aspertia!"

I look out, confused, as he flew southwest.

I eventually got out of the Ferris Wheel...of course that was after an explanation of what had happened to the glass, and having to pay them to replace it. Afterwards, I tried calling Zander. The first call was ignored, same with the second, and the third, and the fourth… Something really must be wrong, especially since his house was in Aspertia. Trying to take my mind off of it, I turn on the TV. I turn the news channel on just because it usually puts me to sleep.

"Earlier today," the news anchor starts, "a woman named Alicia Desmond died in Aspertia City. Doctors say that the death was illness related, but the illness is still completely unknown to them. Her time of death was 5:13 this evening."

I shut off the TV. Alicia Desmond is...was…Zander's mom…and 5:13 was exactly a minute after Zander took off on his Flygon...since when was he a Psychic trainer?!

Immediately, I called him, this time there was an answer: sobbing. For 5 straight minutes I just heard painful, ragged sobs with the occasional whisper.

After that he actually responded, "H-hey, Y-Yancy, I-I'm s-sorry about the Ferris Wheel."

"Are you kidding?" I respond, "Fuck the Ferris Wheel, I called to see how well you were holding up?"

"Oh, you saw the news?"

I nod in the direction of the lens, "I also wanted to ask how you knew before it happened…"

"I-I honestly don't know," he says, still breathing heavily.

"D-d-do-" I stutter, "Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?"

His face hardens, "I hate to say this, but I'm just gonna be a burden to you. You have no idea how much of my depression was held back by my mother's kindness. I'd be surprised if I haven't suicided by the end of the week, so no. Goodbye."

He hangs up, "Fuck my imagination. I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up, now something like this is happening and I'm sorely unprepared."

I know it's a long shot to try that place, but it's my best bet, "Hey Togekiss? I know it's late, but can you Fly me to Anville Town?"

"Toge!" she replies, a yes.

It takes about 3 hours to get there, but I was right in my suspicion, he is here. He's just sitting on the bridge looking at the sky, like he did in my imagined version of meeting him.

"Hey," I say, nonchalantly.

"Wait…" he trails off, "How did you find me?"

He sounds like a kid playing hide-and-seek, I shrug, "I guessed."

"You of all people should know that I came here for a reason...TO GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM SOCIETY!" he yells, "BUT OF COURSE WHAT DOES IT DO? IT FOLLOWS ME AS FAR AS IT CAN BECAUSE IT DOESN'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT ME!"

He faced away from me, "Pain is a drug, you don't want it, but the second you have one dose you're addicted…"

"Can you not be metaphoric?" I huff, not understanding what he means.

"Once you feel pain once," he starts, "You'll start to feel more and more pain as time goes along…"

The stone a few feet from him erupted into flames and crumbled away. I jumped back afraid that we were being attacked by a Fire-type. He just sat there, motionless...his eyes, a scarlet red.

"What the hell was that?!" I say, alarmed.

He stares blankly at the fallen stone, his eyes, their normal chocolate color, "I...don't know…"

We waited a few more minutes, nothing.

I broke the silence first, "When is the service?"

"The public one is in 2 days, in Virbank," he says, "But there's no point in going to that one."

He stands up, "I'm gonna bury her where she would actually want to be," he starts walking away.

"You do know," I say, worried, "That that's illegal."

He stops, "I know perfectly well, Yancy. Trust me no one will stop me."

He turns around to reveal that both of his eyes are a dull orange.

"Zander…" I say, despite being taken aback by his eyes, "If something's going on...you can tell me...You can trust me."

"You don't know how this feels!" he snarls, "To have everyone gone! My two best friends were killed by Team Plasma, because I couldn't save them! Then, my only other friend fell victim to a school shooting! If that isn't bad enough, my grandparents were killed by Zekrom rampaging 2 years ago! My dad died fighting Mewtwo when it went berserk killing people 5 years ago! And now the cherry on top! I have NO ONE left! So don't you DARE treat me like you know how this feels!" his eyes are crimson.

My face betrays me and illustrates absolute shock.

He sighs, "Rio, see if you can explain it better."

He sends out a Lucario. Immediately, the Lucario, Rio, put his hand on Zander's forehead.

Rio then turned to me, "He is troubled, conflicted, angry, spiteful, he doesn't know who he can trust since everyone just dies on him. He doesn't want you getting involved in his life for fear that you might die too," I blush.

"Does that explain it better?" he returns Rio to his Poke Ball.

I nod, still not knowing how it must feel to be him.

"One more thing," he says, I can hear the malice in his voice, "If you try and stop me, then I won't hesitate to," he snaps.

Instantly, a Samurott has an arm pushing me against a wall, and another arm holding a seamitar right up to her throat.

"Use my full power," he continues, "And you have no idea what I'm capable of."

He called the Samurott to his side, and walked off, into the night.

I went to the public service for Ms. Desmond...Zander was nowhere to be seen. As they lowered her grave into the earth, I wondered, 'how will Zander dig it up?' I mean the coffin was a good 10-20 feet underneath the earth. He probably has a Ground-type.

Sure enough, I came back the next day, and the whole block of dirt was missing, along with the coffin. Knowing it was Zander, I went to Aspertia and asked around for Zander.

"Uh, yeah," one man responded, "He went to Floccesy Ranch."

When I reached Floccesy Ranch, the first thing I noticed was a few policemen knocked out cold.

"Oh, shit," I say, running.

Eventually, I saw Zander. He was kneeling in front of a headstone that looked surprisingly well carved (it wasn't the one from Virbank). I only got a glance, but it looked like it said, 'Alicia Desmond: founder of a dream'.

Within a second, I was encircled by six Pokémon, a Samurott, Flygon, Lucario, Arcanine, Krookodile, and Luxray.

"I thought I warned you," Zander said, very coldly, "I take it you're the one who called all the police here?"

I shook my head, "No! I swear I didn't! I came here to see if you had actually done it."

He turned around, his eyes this time a bright blue. They remind me of some legendary from a far off region...Yveltal...I think?

"What? Did you doubt me? No one could stop me, not with the team I have, not to mention me being the champion."

"What's with the message on the headstone?" I ask.

He slams his fist on the ground, his Pokémon flinch, "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND THAT I JUST WANT TO BE ALONE!"

Lucario converses with the other team members, while allowing me to understand what he's saying, "Na- Zander, has never been this distressed before…Even when Hugh and Rosa died he wasn't this miserable…"

Instead of staying encircled around me, the six Pokémon move to comfort Zander.

"Master...I suggest you give the girl a chance. She means well, I can tell by her aura," Rio says.

Samurott snatches his visor playfully, "You're seriously gonna try this, Watt Jr.?" Zander says, between smiling and crying, "You always did this as an Oshawott…"

Jaws, the Flygon, started to nip at his hair.

"And you used to do that as a Trapinch, you little rascal," Zander says, rubbing Jaws' forehead.

Zander turns to the Luxray, who, I just realized now, is shiny, "I know I've only had you since right before I was Champion, Ayux, but we have memories too."

"Lux," Ayux responds, sounding left out.

Then he turns to me, 'oh shiiiiiit,' is the only thing going through my head.

"I trust Rio's judgment more than almost anyone, so I trust you," he says.

"Wow…" I say, "That was the opposite of what I expected…"

"Rio," he says, "How much do you trust her aura?"

"I would protect her from any sort of attack," the Lucario replies, using his aura.

"Well," Zander starts, "If Rio would do that for you, then so will I."

"Umm…" I say, not wanting to spoil the moment, "What about all these policemen?"

He shrugs, "They'll be fine. I put them in an electronic pulse induced sleep."

"You can do that?!" I exclaim, impressed.

"Yeah, with this little guy," he says, scratching Ayux's chin.

I smile, things were finally turning out for the better since I decided to waltz straight into Nimbasa.

Things went pretty normally from there on out. We would go to the Ferris Wheel, lunch, and/or dinner. I would say that the story ends here because this went on for months, but something happens...so, keep reading.

One day I come by his house and there's a note taped to the door reading:

I'm out chasing a lead. What for doesn't matter, I'll be back soon-ish.

Zander

Huh...what lead? His mother's death. I opened the door with the extra key he gave me for whenever he wasn't there.

As I opened the door I heard a voice, "Not to be rude miss, but couldn't you have been quicker?"

It was Rio, "Why did Zander leave you behind?"

"He wanted me to bring you to where he is, to...explain."

"Oh," I'm confused, "Ok. Where is he?"

"Dragonspiral Tower," he replies.

"Why is he at that old tower?" I ask truly curious.

"He sensed the presence of a legendary Pokemon and went to go check it out."

"Did he say which one?"

"He could not tell. Only that he felt compadrity and hatred."

Hatred and friendliness? That doesn't narrow it down, almost all legendaries hate humans.

"I strongly advise we catch up with him…"

I don't say anything, but pull out Togekiss and Fly to Dragonspiral Tower. After a few hours, I was at the entrance of an old, broken down tower, with Rio.

"A strong aura emanates from the top floor, that's where Zander is."

I return Togekiss to its Poke Ball and run up the steps. Zander is confronting Dialga.

I call his name a few times. No response. Fed up with him ignoring me, I shout a name that just randomly pops into my head, "NATE!"

He whipped around, his eyes were red. Not from crying, but literally red.

"I cannot live any longer," his voice boomed throughout the tower.

"WHY?!" I shout, "I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! I LOVE YOU!"

At this point tears are streaming down my face while the fierce wind blows.

He looks down sadly, "It is not my choice. I must do what I was made for. I am the Kyurem of all of them. I am THE HUSK of all legendaries."

In a flash of deep blue energy, every legendary and mythical appeared before Zander, some even I didn't know.

"The time has come," he and Dialga said in unison.

A huge gray energy shield surrounded the legendaries, and then, burst in a flash of white, and somehow, black.

When my eyes had finally adjusted to the re-darkened room, I saw Zander, but it wasn't him. He had a body part of every single one of the legendaries.

He looked down at me, "This universe...I...need to destroy it…"

I looked back up at him, shocked, "But...what about me?"

He started to tear up, "I...I'm sending you to a parallel universe...back in time as well…"

"You can do more good then. I'm sorry...but I'm doing this because...because I love you more than anything else...a-and I co-could," tears were pouring down his inhuman face, "Die a-at peace kno-knowing you are safe…"

He clashed all of his tails together an explosion of energy destroying the whole of Dragonspiral Tower. Then we were in an empty black vacuum.

He smiled, "Goodbye, Yancy."

I tried to run at him, but I was stopped short by a tree. I looked around, I was in Aspertia, but I was 11.


End file.
